Vacation House
by Arh.581958
Summary: An old attraction rekindled. Years after Hogwarts and the dark lord's defeat, Harry and Draco have gone seperate ways--never to meet again. Is it just coincidence that they meet in the same hotel for a vacation? Old feelings are in the air. Who will give?


Chapter One: Shag you Silly

This was it. He knew it, looking up at the enormous entrance that stood before him. He wrinkled his lips then curled them into a smile minutes later. It had gotten him in into bollocks of troubles to find this place. It was relatively unknown to the wizarding community, with its location nearly halfway across the earth from London, and to the simple minded muggles who inhabited the neighboring plots of land, it was simply another rich city folk's rest house of sorts. Alas, he felt pride fill his heart as he walked through the dark black painted metal threshold arching above him, just as the big wooden gate opened for him to enter. He could feel the tingle of magic in the air. It was calming, just was the sight presented before his eyes. Were he not there at the moment, he would have doubted that such a marvelous sight existed!

. . .

"We are not to speak of this again!" Draco bellowed, for a moment loosing his composure as his fist made contact with the old wooden desk in front of him. There was a wrinkle line threatening to reveal itself on his forehead as he cautiously chewed on the side of his lower lip to prevent any more open rage before he completely lost himself to his anger. At the moment, he was in his office facing his sandy haired assistant who held a thick stack of envelopes in his arms, fumbling to carry everything in his lanky arms.

Moments ago, before this outburst of emotion, Draco was contently sipping on his tea as he read through the company's monthly report. The various pieces of paper on the desk contained everything from updates on projects to the number of sick leaves per employee; and yes, he had to go through those as well along with their reasons. Different charts were presented before him in graphs which he altered depending on his mood—some days he grew fond of reading pie charts, other he liked bar graphs but today Draco had preferred the use of line graphs to compare the results of this year's business with the previous year's. That, of course, was before some interrupted his train of thought.

After school the value of houses seemed to din among his year mates. No longer were the names Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff given any more bearing than symbolically, or so it seems except in the case of the Hufflepuff's whose abilities were still given low significance. In the real world, graduates who grew into adults soon learned newer and different skills, finding a trade most appropriate to them. They had the option whether it was magical or muggle as long as it suited their capabilities and complemented their strong points.

Seamus Finigan strode into the room with multiple enchanted envelopes floating above him; all seemed to be a similar size and stationery but the papers immediately dropped to the ground as the doors to the study closed behind him. "Oops" he managed to utter under his breath as he quickly got to his hands and knees to collect the materials by hand, no wonder there was no witch or wizard in his right mind who wanted to work for the Slytherin Prince. He had momentarily forgotten for the ninth time that Draco's study in particular was coated with a magic the blonde created himself for protection; it disable any magical force from the room except for the blonde's own. It was a highly effective security system but annoyed the hell out of his previous assistants who were fond of using magic and had a distaste for doing tasks the muggle way.

He loved a challenge. There was two reasons why he wanted to be Draco's assistant; one, he liked a challenge and two, the money was simply delectable. As the only assistant to one of the magical world's most brilliant modern tycoons, the money raided in well considering the circumstances which befell them. It was hard earned galleaons and Seamus never appreciated pity money nor sympathy from others that easily. "Master Malfoy" he called out, finally gathering the last of the envelopes into his arms. He stood up wobbly from the weight in his arms; floating around they looked lighted than the wind but with out magic sustaining them in the air, it was a whole another story. "These were sent in by your father, with urgency that you open them at once"

Draco only spared him a glace before returning back to his paperwork. He knew that stationery all too well which meant only one thing if his assumptions were correct; years after he declared himself to be gay, his father still remained stubborn and sent him marriages interviews every month without fail. He sent back numerous floo messages back to the Malfoy Manor, thanking his mother for the basket of goodies and his father for the invitations but apologizing for his rejection. Lucius will not be off his back that easily. The mail came every 4th day of the month and sometimes 5th if the weather conditions were bad. After two years of torturous invites, Draco finally enchanted a wooden box which to hold an infinite amount of envelopes which were never seen again. It was the first instruction he would give to his assistance on their first day, yet he vaguely remembers if he had given Finnigan the same instructions.

"You know the drill, Seamus. Why bring such filth here and strain yourself?" He asked first with much pleasantries and forcing himself to retain his happy mood which carried on from this morning's awakening. He will not let this stack of unwanted mail ruin his day, he simply would not. He knew that his father wanted him to wed, consummate the marriage and procreate. He would obediently do so if only the gender of his chosen partner will be male not female. He couldn't imagine the female body writhing in pleasure beneath him; the thought gave him a cold chill up his back and he shook his head in attempts to rid himself of the frightful image his brain has created. Damn female fantasies were his nightmares.

"Yes, yes, I know" the other replied in a nonchalant, laid back manner while shifting the heavy weight in his arms and dropping the pile onto the floor—finally! He would have let a sigh of relief pass his lips but he didn't wasn't to give the smug blonde bastard the pleasure of being right yet again. So far, Seamus had been the one to tolerate the blonde's work behavior for the longest. It was almost his third year working under Draco and the pair had gotten to know each other well, making the atmosphere comfortable enough for friends yet still maintain the respect and professionalism for one's duties to be followed through. Draco let the lack of eloquence pass as he waved his wand into the air and made the mess melt into the floor before vanishing completely.

Seamus merely lifted and eyebrow and trailed a gaze from the floor to the blonde's table top. "Your father sent me a howler telling me to at the least have the courtesy to bring them inside your office this time" he explained himself before brushing off specks of dust that had attached themselves to his dress robes. He straightened out his apparel then made his way to the blonde's large wooden desk. Seamus had grown over the years from the sandy haired Gryffindor during his days at Hogwarts. His deceiving Irish accent was long gone from his school boy days since he needed to blend into high society. He had gone to on further studies in language after Hogwarts. Being only a half-blood, his childhood days failed to provide the literary knowledge he was interested in. After schooling he opted to find work still within the bound of the magical world, he cursed himself on a daily basis for missing the delights living in a world with unseen powers. Shortly after Draco's last assistant left, Seamus walked through the double doors offering his service and he was hired on the spot!

Draco barely held back a laugh upon hearing the man's comment about the howler. He was pleased with Seamus to be honest; he was the only one who, before this incident, never failed to put the envelopes into their designated location inside the wooden box to be disposed of. "Speaking of such material, Malfoy, you've never given bollocks about what they are" he heard his assistant say while patting his back carefully to further remove any dust on his breeches. "since the day I arrived, I followed your rule to place them inside the brown box" Seamus continued, pointing to the small box carefully placed between books on one of the shelves. "Such a pity, the stationery is pretty" he said pulling the one that survived, peeking out from beneath Draco's desk.

The blonde cursed under his breath when he saw the last of this morning's invitations in between his assistant's hands. With another pick flick of his wand, he pointed it to the piece of parchment and sent it flying inside the infinite box that would never fill. "It's an invitation" Draco replied to the silent question

"A party then, Malfoy?" he said with a curious glaze.

"No. A marriage interview, set up by my father" this time, even behind the reports he was holding to his face, Draco slowly bit his lower lip. Now he was fighting to keep his level headed composure. He knew at any moment he would snap if the man continued his questioning. "But aren't you gay?" he heard the man ask him, at this he could reply. It was an easy enough question to answer. "Yes" he replied. Under the desk on of his pale hands clenched the arm rest, perfectly hidden from his assistant's perspective. "My father simply feels the need to avoid that conclusion at all costs" he explained. Enough of the questioning now, he had enough.

"It's just an interview, it couldn't hurt." That was it. Draco had enough foolishness. He slammed a hard fist on the table before biting his lips once more. "We are not to speak of this again!" he said, magically arranging the heaps of haphazard papers on his desk and laid them out in organized stacks of files in front of him. "Be thankful that these files were not arranged before you came in, Seamus. Otherwise, I would have asked you to organize these files by hand" he said, standing up from behind his desk and taking long powerful strides towards the exit, leaving his assistant facing his desk with dumbfounded gaze, unaware of what had just happened. His long gorgeous, finely tailored robes flowed gracefully behind the blonde with each step as opened the door with practiced ease using both hands to swing the wooden doors open.

"Where are you going?" Seamus called after him after regaining his composure, just before the doors closed behind him. Draco looked back at his assistant with a foxy grin playing on his lips, letting the Irishman know he had a plan. "Put everything on hold; all calls wired to you, all meetings which I have to attend to pushed back it possible or merely say I an unable to attend them myself." His yelled out as loud as he could so his voice would reach inside. "Do you understand?"

"Yes" Seamus called back to him, almost equally as loud as his boss. "But where are you going Malfoy?" he yelled aloud forcing his voice to go louder as the doors closed behind the blonde.

"I need to clear my head" Malfoy's voice boomed out like the wind with in the office as the doors closed behind him. Seamus blinked. There as no blonde in sight any longer but yet his could hear Draco's voice clearly as though he was in the room. "I'm going for a vacation!"

. . .

_Even just once, let me believe_.

Night covered the sky in a blanket of darkness, inviting the cold winds to join in its merriments for the evening. The breeze blew over the ancient stone that created the silent corridors of Hogwarts. For the third time that night, the bells of the old school chimed with enchantment giving fair warning to all its pupils who loomed within the labyrinth halls of its structure that they all had to return to their house dormitories at once. There were no more students that wandered aimlessly through the hall; most of them fearing points would be deducted from their own houses and severely angering their housemates. It was quite strange seeing the school so deserted when one is used to the busily bustling bodies going about the corridors while gossiping endlessly about school activities.

_Grant my wish, even for just a moment._

It was all too perfect. Alas, there were still few who braved to disobey the rules. He stood there just a few steps form the room's entrance in comfortable silence simply watching the scene unfold before his eyes. He knew the other boy was aware of his presence; and yet they did not glancing, not talking, not even acknowledged the other's presence as one sat, and the other stood against the walls, alone in the Astronomy tower. The big arched windows carved into the tower's wall provided enough light from the moon so that neither needed to cast a spell aiding them to see in the darkness—the natural glow of the moon was enough. Rays of light flooded to spacious rounded room, illuminating half of the stone floorings and the material of Gryffindor robes would have been if not for his invisibility cloak whilst the other boy sat on the window sill, looking over the vast clearing of the Hogwarts boundaries.

Draco sat on the window, like he had so many night before this one in particular, loving the feeling of cold almost freezing wind ghost over the skin on his face and his hands. He liked the chill that ran through his body whenever the harsh breeze enveloped him in a shiver he could not suppress. On his eyes were the saddest expression one could ever see as he gazed far beyond the limits of the school and hoped that one day he could be free. Free of this heavy faith that lay before him as the heir to the Malfoy name. Free of the future war that was about to come, with him sworn on the side of the dark Lord by his father's loyalty. He from the chains wrapped around his wrists which he was bonded by for his own faults. Free from the heavy gaze from behind him that he knew all too well.

"As usual" the familiar voice came along with the distinct footsteps accompanying it as the person moved closer to him. He knew those sounds all too well and refused to turn around despite the overwhelming urge from his body telling him to. "You're here yet again _Draco_" Harry said from behind him, by now his hot breath was dangerously close to the blonde's ear, creating a shiver to course through the blonde's spine which he would deny as a reaction to Harry's close proximity and blame on the freezing temperatures that surrounded them. But of course, it wasn't cold at all, on the contrary, Draco felt warmer with each passing second that went by. This time, Draco had to turn around; his eyes met he most penetrating green gaze he has ever seen in his life and his breath hitched.

"Your eyes are still the saddest pair of silver orbs I've ever seen" he said letting a hand fall beside the blonde with his palm connecting with the stone of the window sill, effectively trapping the blonde in his position. Harry allowed his other hand to clench into tight fist with the invisibility cloak on his side, yet effectively hiding it from the blonde's view. His eyes too showed a different kind of emotion than if public; there was rage there that he didn't normally show through his joyous exterior. Who knew the Gryffindor would be so deceitful in masking his emotions? It was a Slytherin trait after all. At the moment Harry didn't care as he let his eyes pierce into Malfoy's soul, robbing the git of the ability to talk.

Draco regained himself minutes later; neither of them realized the length of time they had been possessed by each other's eyes. "Shut up Potter. It's my future not yours!" he bit out almost in a yell, much venom interlacing with his voice. He turned now, from his half-sitting half-dangling position from the window to face the brunette in front of him. His hands have fallen to his side, gripping the rocks on the stone beneath him with so much force they might have broken while his knuckled drained of their color. Silently he bit his lip; it was a habit starting to form whenever they had these confrontations. Yes, this wasn't the first time this had happened.

"I hate the way your eyes cry out in so much pain" the other said, inching a bit closer to from heat with their bodies with such a close distance. Draco bit his lips even more; from fury or from something completely different, he wasn't sure. This time he released his iron grip of the stones and used all his strength to push the Gryffindor away, effectively making the boy fall on the floor with his bum in full contact upon impact. Malfoy cursed under his breath he uttered his next words "You don't know what you're saying!" he yelled now through his bit lips trying to restrain himself from any other undignified remarks. Now more of those emotions glazed over his eyes and he let them. It was just too much. A loud impact on stone drew him back to his senses as Harry's heavy fist connected with the floor—evidently crushing some rocks upon impact.

It was Harry's turn to steal the scene. "It is annoying!" he said gritting his teeth behind his lips, letting the hand he used to his the floor close into a tight fist. The action made Draco's silver eyes grow side in shock at what played just before him; Harry Potter has punched the floor and left a dent, all because of him. Strangely he was more of flattered than afraid of Harry's reaction. "I hate it" he watched Harry say as his head slumped forward and let his and his eyes dropped to look at the floor instead of the blonde boy he was with. Potter was definitely a weird guy, he mused to himself as they grew quiet; each one waiting in anticipation for the other's movements.

_This dream that I have created, _

Draco used all his will to stand up on shaken legs. He was not completely sure about what was happening at the moment. All he knew was that Potter took a chance, Malfoy's never rejected a challenge, and now he would take one too. He stood up and took careful, calculated steps towards the boys currently sitting on the floor because of him. What was this? His hands were equally quivering as he tried to reach Potter's face with his pale fingers and ever so gently he spoke out with a small smile. "Do you realize what you just said?" he asked ever so gently as he leaned down to look into those green eyes that were now filled with—what was that?—concern?

"That smile is a lie" Harry answered him, making the blonde's lips curve up even more. So far, the future savior of the wizarding word has never said truer words.

…

At last, a well deserved break, Harry thought to himself as eyes were met with the most gorgeous sight in front of him. He nearly drowned with the unique natural scene that was presented before him; the land seemed to curve a round the waters forming a slight letter 'U' and in the center, the crater of an underwater volcano was nestled. This was one vacation he would never forget—seemly as he could only count the number of trips he had taken that wasn't related to his work.

As he passed through the threshold, he heard a very distinct 'pop' which he knew all to well. He turned around and was met with a small but very powerful house elf which stood a good half and inch taller than Krecher. The elf didn't sport rags which Harry's was accustomed to; rather it was wearing the clothes normally seen in muggle bellboys. The house elf greeted him with a warm smile. "Good days to you, Harry Potter sir" the elf said in broken English as he bowed his head in respect.

"Good day" Harry politely greeted in reply. Even with Krecher and Dobby, who had both refused to leave Harry's side even after he attempted to free them multiple times, insisting to serve—or rather help—him in his daily duties and routines, he was still unable to grasp the idea of house elf; especially when they held such a scared expression in their eyes when they weren't used to a particular witch or wizard yet. It made him rather nervous and uncomfortable. He first refused to believe that a wizarding paradise could exist in such a place so far from the normal wizarding community but then he found this place and it was in the very heart of a muggle community. Now he refused to believe that the owner of such a fine establishment allow house elf to roam freely without letting muggles see the enchantment!

"The mistress had been expecting you, sir, Harry Potter sir, and Pot has been told to wait outside for you. Shall Pot take his luggage to your room sir?" Pot, the house elf told him, just like his mistress has instructed. Harry let himself be lead by an elf into the elegant manor which stood before him. He stared at the room in front of him; there was a big elegant chandelier floating high above his head underneath the dome-shape mural over his head. The whole room was more spacious than he would have imagined given the appearance of the house from outside—inside was even bigger! It almost rivaled the great hall in Hogwarts if only it were rectangular instead of cylindrical. He noted the numerous enchanted windows on the wall, giving a relaxing view of the underwater reefs that was filled with marine life. There was a small cozy room with soft plush cream couches and a warm fire glowing in the fire place. On another part of the room stood a humble was with wooden finishing's and several high stools with light colored wicker baskets covered in red fabric.

Pot led Harry into the cozy looking den with cream couches and greeted his master. "Mistress" he called out and then bowed as she waved a hand signaling for him to leave before she turned to Harry with a smile. "Mr. Potter, I presume?" she asked him as she put down the files in her hands to give him full attention. She was beautiful, long reddish brown hair that glimmered red when the run hit it just right, a tall slender figure that was accented with the high heels she was fond of wearing. She only wore a touch of make-up, only a hint of cherry lipstick on her lips to make them shimmer with red while leaving the rest of her face natural. Her eyes glowed in the most gorgeous set of soft brown eyes as she smiled. Harry could merely nod in reply.

"I trust that it wasn't difficult to find this place?" she asked him, lifting herself up from her seat and proudly showing of her full height. She looked quite young at 21, 23 at most. She took several graceful steps as she waited for Harry to answer, motioning for him to take a seat on one of the lush cream couches in, what Harry presumed was, her office. It was simply but most elegantly decorated with creams and subtle hints of pink here and there, as well as splashes of red and orange. Over all the room gave a 'home-y' feeling to the office. There were stacks of books on the shelves that surrounded the space, a trash bit beside the table and several boxes on the shelves the held different kinds of envelopes.

"It was manageable" Harry replied moments after regrouping himself. He took the offered seat on the couch and immediately felt the rush of energy flow back into him, with his exhaustion from the journey fading away. "For a place trying to keep its location a secret" he paused to push himself back further into the soft comfort of the couch he was sitting on. "It was a secret well hidden" he said with a soft smile now playing on his lips. The weariness had already started to ease and his tense muscles had bit by bit loosened up without him even noticing. "This is nice" he found himself murmuring before he could stop.

"Thank you Mister Potter" The owner replied also with a smile on her lips. "Please have some tea" she offered, floating a small tray of tea beside her, compete with sugar and milk.

"Oh thank you" She watched for a few moments and allowed him to get himself comfortable and acquainted to the new surroundings before she made her concerns known. This was of course a very magical manor which was located in a very muggle area, there was some rules she within her manor that had to be put in order to protect her business along as her clientele. After all, she had worked very hard to get where she is now. It had taken years, but finally this small dream was finally brought to life. "Now Mr. Potter" she started by putting down the cup of tea in her hands and summoning a roll of parchment. "I would like to discuss a few terms for your stay here in my manor" she said, unrolling the parchment in front of him and revealing a binding legal and magical contract.

"Uhm sure" Harry agreed dumbly as he read the contract in front of him. I order to retain the peace and order in her place, especially with most of her clients being wizards and witches; she had thought it wise to put up wards in protection. These immediately neutralized any foreign magic that was not her own inside and outside of the structure. After all, disillusionment spells could only do so much to muggles eyes and she simply would not be able to hold the incantation if rogue magic filled the air. Therefore wizards and witches were forbidden to usedmagic while they were staying in her inn but they were given the free will to use their powers inside the safety of their rooms, so long as they don't cause other tenants any troubles. Each room was enchanted with spells which alerted Pot and the other house elf if there was danger anywhere within the grounds.

"Okay" Harry read and reread the parchment two times before deciding. After all, the mistress had already impressed him. "Wonderful!" he heard her squeal in delight as she pointed out the different spaces where he should affirm his signature. Harry did so and followed every instruction she had given. Minute later they were finally over and the girl snapped her fingers making the parchments roll up by itself and slip into her fingers every so casually with practiced ease. "My name is Francesca and I now welcome you to the White Rose" she said to him with a curt bow lifting the edge of her skirt in a curtsy as the contract flew to its proper location on the shelves above her chair. "Your luggage had been brought up to your room. Please stay calm as I apparate you there" Francesca said just before Harry felt the sensation of apparating fill his gut.

…

They sat together now, but not side by side; both boys were leaning their backs against the stone wall for support. Draco now had his legs pulled towards his chest, letting his chin fall on his knees as he sat down. The cold temperature was affecting him now; feeling a chill run through his skin, he created some warmth but rubbing his hands on the sleeves of his shirt. While Harry sat beside him, dazing out to the full moon which seemed to be calling him at the moment. He sat cross legged with his arms falling limping in front of him as he began to talk. "We all have fears" he started blankly "Having the Dark Lord out there waiting to hunt your blood, isn't as easy as it sounds." Harry spoke more clearly now, with more power yet the fear remained in his voice "Everyday paranoia attacks in anticipation for his next move towards my life. It is hard to breathe with all the pressure of saving the whole wizarding world." After that Harry kept quiet.

Draco merely listened to the tale told to him by the brunette. So many similarities, yet they were worlds apart. Now he was the one to speak. "You have chosen your path and I've chosen mine, Potter." He spoke out, his voice almost cracking as he said the soft words into the night. "It's a path cloaked under the darkness. I fear there is no longer light to be spared." Draco's eyes were pained, so much so that he had forced his eyes closed to prevent the tears from falling over his eyes as he chocked back a sob under his breath. "That is simply how my destiny shall go under my father's will." He continued in a breath that was barely a whisper. The silence was a blessing for without it the brunette would not have been able to understand the blonde's quiet words. "And only I alone can walk on this road"

This aggravated Harry even more. "You are utterly annoying" he bellowed out, frightening the blonde was he punched the stone wall yet again making destroying more of the castle than he already had before; the sound of the stone crumbling echoes throughout the acoustic room of the Astronomy tower where they stayed. "You fool!" Potter cursed aloud as he looked at the shocked blonde before him. The other merely held back another shiver that ran through his spine because of the cold, the faint action was immediately caught by Harry's seeker eyes. "Are you cold?" he asked without thought before removing his school robes and draping them over the Draco's shoulders, making the boy look up to him in surprise.

"It's cold, is it not?" Harry's soft jesting voice floated in reply to his questioning eyes. Draco merely nodded again. His voice was gone from him now. The Malfoy façade had melted away and now he lay open to his worst enemy as Draco—just Draco. Not as a Slytherin, not as a Mafloy; he was just Draco. "This bitter road is not yours to take alone" he heard the brunette whispered above him, suddenly feeling that the body next to his was far closer than he remembered. Looking up, Draco saw Harry's deep green eyes staring into his own as the next words flowed out from his lips. "Stay with me" he heard Potter say, making his eyes widen in shock once again.

Harry took the pale hand in his before continuing "We'll take this together" he said. His voice was sweet now, with unmasked emotions that Draco couldn't understand. Why of all people was Potter doing this to him? Why was he the only one to understand? It was so cold now, past midnight. Harry opened his arms wide and invited Draco to nestle within them. The other boys could do nothing but accept, his mind clouded from proper judgment—he blamed the temperature. Harry wrapped his arms around the blonde and Draco gratefully accepted the warmth that those arms offered as he snuggled closer to Harry's chest. "Be with me forever" he heard Harry whisper, just before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

That night happened near Christmas on their sixth year at Hogwarts, neither was aware of what was going to happen the following year. Come seventh year, Voldemort had begun to risen with his death eaters steadily growing in numbers with the newer generation of followers. As expected, they chose two very different paths. Draco followed in his father's wishes and served under the Dark Lord because of his father's wishes. Harry dropped out of Hogwarts and joined the Order of the Pheonix in order to become the leader of the light. Two completely different worlds. Two completely different sides. Light and Dark. The good and bad. It was over; even when there was nothing to begin with.

_Will never come true. _

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Happy Easter!

I hope to have filled this Easter Sunday celebration with a special treat and a big bang! I present to you my readers one of the three stories that I shall be posting today all in one go. Yes, I have been working triple hard to finish three works over the vacation and it's all because I wanted to give you all a special treat!

I now present to you the third series I shall be working on. This is entitled White Rose. I hope you enjoyed chapter one of this and continued to follow on for the next chapters. I've decided to keep this short; maybe 10 chapters at most because the plot is really quite simple but I can't help but write it!

Anyhow. Please don't forget to drop a review before you leave okay? Comments, critics and suggestions are open and welcome. If you want to flame, feel free to do so as well.

God bless!

Arh.581958


End file.
